Lubba
Lubba is a particularly large and sometimes wisecracking purple luma who appears in ''Super Mario Galaxy 2''. He is the leader of the Lumas in the game. He reacts accordingly to guests on his ship, such him stating to be allergic to Bees and that he is good friends with Whittles. Similar to other Lumas, Lubba can also be fed by shooting Star Bits at him. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' information Lubba is first seen after Mario beats the Sky Station Galaxy's first level "Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum". Prior to the events of the game, Bowser destroyed Lubba's first spaceship by firing several meteors at it. This caused most of the Lumas on the ship to fall down to the Mushroom Kingdom. After Mario brings back the "young master Luma", Lubba thanks him and creates Starship Mario with his fellow Lumas and promptly appoints Mario the captain. Lubba aids and accompanies Mario in his quest to defeat Bowser, making a deal with him that, in return for Mario recovering the Power Stars, he'll help Mario rescue Princess Peach.GoNintendo - Famitsu pics/scans - Super Mario Galaxy 2, Xenoblade, Sengoku Basara 3, LovePlus +, Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Masou Kishin ~ The Lord of Elemental As the captain of the mobile hub of the game and the leader of the Lumas, he more or less replaces Rosalina of the previous Super Mario Galaxy in this respect. Throughout the game, Lubba informs Mario of several different things, most of the time he stands by Starship Mario's wheel and tells Mario different things to help him out (he will even tell the player when their batteries are running low, and that he should replace them, in case they die in a dangerous place). However he can often be found in numerous other places on the ship. Whenever a new item or passenger comes aboard the ship, Lubba appears somewhere else on the ship and tells Mario something about the new object or creature and/or cracks a joke about them. Whenever Mario enters a new world, Lubba will fly off of Starship Mario and say something about Mario's progress. After the final 242nd Power Star from the Grandmaster Galaxy is collected and Rosalina boards Starship Mario, it is revealed that Lubba has met her before. However, where he first met her is unknown. He thanks Mario for his hard work bringing who he calls "The Lady of the Shooting Stars" on board the ship. Names in other languages Trivia *Lubba has various lines in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that can be seen during specific scenarios: **When playing early in the morning, Lubba's field speech bubble will say "So...sleepy...". When spoken to, he says, "Geez. It's kinda early, isn't it? I feel so sleepy..." **When the Wii Remote's batteries are low, Lubba tells Mario to replace them and warns that it will be bad if the batteries die in a dangerous place. **When Mario has 77 Power Stars or 77, 777, or 7,777 Star Bits, he says, "Hey, you have (number and object)! How lucky! ♪" Additionally, when Mario has 9,999 Star Bits, he says "What happens when you get 9,999 Star Bits? Something nice, I bet!" *Lubba is the only Luma thus far who is seen to actually wear clothes. In his case, he wears a blue pair of pants. *Lubba also appears in Mario Golf: World Tour and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. References Category:Characters Category:Lumas